


Deny

by StarsAndSkies (LittleMissWrath)



Series: Preach till the Morning Light [2]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Age Difference, Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied Consent, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pre-Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWrath/pseuds/StarsAndSkies
Summary: “I might just kiss you. Whatcha say, ladybug?”





	Deny

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Отказ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906048) by [MiceLoveCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat)

> Prompts: Deny + Fictober #5: _“I might just kiss you.”_
> 
> Dawn is my Deputy and you can find more about her (and my other OCs) [here](https://starsandskies.tumblr.com/oc2).
> 
> English is not my native language so you'll probably find some grammatical mistakes. I'm sorry!

“You can keep denying it as much as you want, sweetheart,” Jacob stated as he stepped closer, trapping her between a trunk tree and his own body, his hands resting on either side of her head. “But we both know that I could kiss you right now, and you wouldn’t even stop me.”

“Try me.“ 

“Is that what you want, baby doll?“ 

Dawn didn’t answer; Jacob didn’t expect it either. There was no need for words. Instead, she grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, pulling him down to her height until their lips were only a breath away. 

“Yeah,” Jacob mused to himself, voice thick with lust. He cupped her face between his palms, looking for some sign of rejection on her expression, eyes dropping to her lips before meeting her gaze again. A barely audible whimper escaped her mouth when Jacob moved his knee between her legs, keeping them apart while pressing his thigh right against her center. He wrapped his right hand around her neck, squeezing it gently, his thumb slowly tracing the column of her throat. “I might just kiss you. Whatcha say, huh?”

Dawn tilted her head to the side, and Jacob leaned closer, stopping just before their lips even touched, the cold steel blade of his hunting knife held against his side. 

“In your dreams, Seed.”

“That’s my girl,” he chuckled and pulled away, leaving enough room between them for her to sneak away out of his arms. With a pleased smile plastered on his face, he watched her ran away down the dusty dirt road, his knife still in her left hand. “That’s my goddamn girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got here... thank you for reading! ♥ You can also find me on Tumblr as [StarsAndSkies](https://starsandskies.tumblr.com/).


End file.
